1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-theft system that is designed to provide security against theft of power tools or like appliances on display.
Many anti-theft systems have heretofore been devised and patented for discouraging theft of electrical appliances on public display in retail sales establishments. Such anti-theft systems are operative upon removal of an appliance from a display location or disconnection of the appliance from a detection circuit to trigger an alarm. Generally, the anti-theft system either imposes restrictions on customer handling of the protected appliance or requires complicated and expensive detection circuit arrangements.
It is, therefore, an important object of the present invention to provide an anti-theft system of the aforementioned type which will permit handling of the protected applicances by customers including removal from a display board, limited by the length of the appliance power cord, without any expensive or complicated detection circuit arrangement.
2. Prior Art Statement
The inventor is aware of the following U.S. patents that may be deemed relevant:
U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,799,852; 2,913,712; 3,253,270; 3,439,359; 3,444,547; 3,618,065.
It is believed that the foregoing prior art patents are avoided by the claims herein, in a patentable sense.